Fire Immortal
by My Way Is Easier
Summary: Felicity is a very old vampire with the power of fire. How will she change the run in with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn? And whose heart will she steal?


I was running away. I said it again and again in my head but it still didn't feel right. My father would be ashamed. I could already see the look in his eyes when he tells all those people the marriage was off. He would think of all the things he's given me-how much he loved me- and this is how I repay him? But he should know I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love. He of all people should understand, he knew me best of all. It's his fault I told myself as I looked for a way out.

I finally found an ally with no people -not the hardest thing to do because everyone was at my supposedly mandatory wedding, to bad that the bride, me, won't show- and started walking down it, but of course being me, I tripped on my way-too-long gown. I braced myself for the fall, by putting my hands in front of me so I would land in something that resembled a push-up, before I hit the ground to lessen the impact. These dresses were driving me insane! I stood up before I tore off the skirt of the gown- I don't have to worry about modesty because there is no one around at the moment- and put on a pair off pants I had stolen from a stable boy. Poor boy must be running around pant-less! But I silently thanked him in my head. The pants were so much better than those death traps they call skirts.

I started to run full pace down the dark ally and kept going like that for a while, it wouldn't be long before I reached the edge of town, or at least a pretty good hiding spot. But I stopped short when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I should've kept running, not that it would have helped.

The footsteps were barely there, they sounded like they were at least twenty meters away, but I knew better. I heard his voice and realized I was right, and I wasn't crazy! At most he was three, maybe four feet away. Way to close for comfort, and the happiness I felt over not being crazy was gone. I'd rather be crazy right now then alone in a dark ally with a complete stranger.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding like everyone else?" he asked. I already didn't like him and I haven't even turned around yet. He had a cruel and mocking tone to his voice, though it was soft and musical at the same time, not that I was the best judge or anything. All my life people had been talking to me in sweet innocent voices, afraid of saying the wrong thing and accidentally accessing my short temper.

Sweet, little Princess Felicity. Oh, please. I learned to stick up for myself long ago. I could scare a grown man with just words by the time I was seven, and I didn't even threaten to put him in the dungeon! I'm a bright girl, my father says, and I deserve the best. Too bad the best to my father is a rich old guy, who I personally think is a pedophile. I don't pay attention much when my nanny tried to teach me knitting. I can just hear her irritated voice, "You're lucky that your looks and money make up for your attitude and ignorance." But I did pay attention in my brother's defense classes, even if I was watching them from a tree.

"I could ask you the same thing now couldn't I?" I tried to keep my answer short, and put an edge in my tone that said 'don't mess with me'. This guy was already getting on my nerves and I just met him, not a good sign, for him at least. I took a sharp turn around and came face to face with the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen. They were beautiful in a dangerous way which is my favorite kind, though his eyes did slightly creep me out, I doubted he could hurt me. My mistake.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" I accused. Only now did I tear my eyes away from his to take in the rest of him, instead of just his eyes. He was so pale, he reminded me of a corpse, but also had a strange sort of life to him -half dead almost. He had light brown hair, telling me he had no relation to the royal family. All of my family have a certain gold tint to their hair, whether it's a golden brown or in my case, a golden red. My nickname among my few friends is Golden Firecracker, for both my hair, and my temper.

"I believe your attendance is much more important than mine, though I doubt you're going to make it." He had such a tone to his voice that it suggested the end, MY end. And I didn't like the sound of it.

I started to turn around while saying, "You're right, I'll be long gone by then." but before I could make my dramatic exit, one of the most important parts of an argument, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. His touch was so cold, colder than any snow I have ever felt, and along with the shivers of cold it set throughout my body, it sent shivers of fear. Something I felt very rarely, so rare, that I almost forgot what it felt like? And let me remind you, it is not the kind of feeling you want around.

"Long gone..." he repeated, drifting off as he came closer. Fear grew stronger inside me as his grip tightened. I tried to scoot back but he was holding me as tight as possible. I yanked on my arm and tried to turn it to loosen his grip. Bad idea. It was when I heard a loud crack and pain shot through my whole body that I let out a bloodcurdling scream that could wake the dead. Then he laughed. I was so pissed that he was pleased. What kind of monster would laugh at a person's pain, at MY pain? Oh, he was gonna get it, just as soon as I got free.

His perfect white teeth came closer to my neck, and suddenly I heard the ripping of skin and felt the searing pain that came with it. I felt myself getting dizzy from the blood loss -he was actually sucking my blood! It finally registered in my brain what this man was, but as I realized the fact that this man was, in fact, a vampire, I felt a burning start at my neck. It started slowly, as if creeping up on me, but it grew to be even more painful than any of the many injuries I've had. It hurt even more than them all put together.

The burning got to be far worse than the dizziness and it began to overcome me. I felt the ground rumbling and the Earth start to heat up around me. As the burning in my neck grew stronger and spread so did the rumbling. The vampire froze and began to take in his surroundings. He pulled his lips away from my neck and turned my head so he could look into my eyes, fear clearly shown on his face. What does this monster have to be afraid of? I thought to myself before I heard him say just a few words that would haunt me forever.

"What are you?" He asked, almost accused me. Then I realized through the burning, he was afraid of me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Please reveiw and telll me your thoughts!**


End file.
